1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of crystalline calcium sodium metaphosphate fibers. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of asbestiform crystalline calcium sodium metaphosphate fibers. Such fibers are characterized by having the form or appearance of asbestos and by exhibiting an aspect ratio of at least 10, preferably at least 50, and an average diameter from about 0.5 micron (.mu.m) to about 20 .mu.m.
Asbestiform crystalline calcium sodium metaphosphate fibers are suitable for use as replacement fibers in many applications which historically have employed asbestos and other durable inorganic fibers as inorganic fibrous insulation and reinforcement materials.